


just come home

by nervedamaged



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A Helping Hand, Angst, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fear, Guilt, Help, Hurt, Loss, On the edge, One Shot, Please Forgive me, Sadness, Sisters, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, hopelessness, nothing left, one shot over two chapters, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervedamaged/pseuds/nervedamaged
Summary: ~ TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS ~Up here it’s all so quiet I forget I can’t hear myself think down there; I forget to breathe, I forget to exist.. Up here it’s all so quiet that the sound of silence eats away at my soul and I get a weird sense of freedom from the idea of falling, wind rushing, stroking, caressing, holding me gently and then.. nothing.. Up here it’s so quiet I’m completely incomplete and it’s perfectly okay to feel this way, down there there’s only expectations - how to think and how to feel; I am completely incomplete and nothing is okay.. Up here everything starts to make sense, on this edge with nothing but air in front of me; silence is perfection and I’m ready.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllMyTomorrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/gifts).



> I listened to two pieces of music on a constant loop to write this, they are:
> 
> "Hurt For Me" (Violin & Piano) by SYML >> (available on Spotify)  
> "Where's My Love" (Violin & Piano) by SYML >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ec414F67D7w
> 
> This is a one-shot piece over two chapters; I needed to break it up for my own sanity. I'm not going to pretend that this wasn't really really raw and painful to write because last year I was in a similar frame of mind as Waverly just not under the same circumstances. The only reason I 'survived' was because of one person seeing through the shit and literally giving me helping hand. I am in a better place now, but it was rough for a very long time before it came good again. 
> 
> I'm not trying to make light of this by writing this story. I wanted to highlight the importance of having someone who cares enough to try to help regardless of whether or not they know you.
> 
> Be kind to one another.
> 
> <3

~

_Up here it’s all so quiet I forget I can’t hear myself think down there; I forget to breathe, I forget to exist.. Up here it’s all so quiet that the sound of silence eats away at my soul and I get a weird sense of freedom from the idea of falling, wind rushing, stroking, caressing, holding me gently and then.. nothing.. Up here it’s so quiet I’m completely incomplete and it’s perfectly okay to feel this way, down there there’s only expectations - how to think and how to feel; I am completely incomplete and nothing is okay.. Up here everything starts to make sense, on this edge with nothing but air in front of me; silence is perfection and I’m ready._

~

“I’m ready..”

She whispered just above the sound of the waves she pictured crashing on the shore, waves she’d never physically seen but saw in a dreamscape every time she fell asleep, in the inbetween; in the seams of waking and sleeping - that was before though. Not now, now she didn’t dream, there was just nothing and the nothing was exhausting. Somehow she’d found herself so far away from home that everything not only felt like cracked wood broken, but even the taste of this life was foreign to her now. Nobody spoke her language, they pretended to understand what had happened but no one left down there could relate, the only one who could had been so forcefully ripped from her life that she felt she had a piece of her soul missing; like they’d stitched her up incomplete, they’d lied saying she would heal in time and the missing piece would become just a memory as would the hurt fade also and she would start to feel whole again.

They lied.

This feeling of emptiness wasn’t going away, it lingered on too long and this was where she’d found herself at the break of dawn; the quietness of the air rushing by her on that frozen rooftop. The silence of a city not yet woken flooded all around her, the softness of the sunrise reddening clouds as they floated by nearly close enough to touch her cold fingertips; barefoot the tips of her toes felt only freedom teetering on the edge, gravel pressing into her feet; she felt everything in it’s spectacular rawness and her heart hurt but the tears did not fall.

She palmed a crumpled photograph from her pocket and stared through it at a sea of faces below her, down there, all up turned, looking up here, watching, waiting. She couldn’t hear anything, despite their mouths moving and their emotionally distraught faces. She did not know them, they did not know her. Comotion and flashing lights and shouting that was drowned out by the feeling of a million little memories filling her lungs with water snuffing out her ability to cry for help, to scream or even control what was happening to her; they drowned her mercilessly, sucking all the air she had into an oblivion down there with them, all those people, her clenched fists pressed her nails deep into her skin, cutting little crescent moon shaped grooves into her palms, it wasn’t enough to get it to stop. To get the world to stop turning for just one freaking minute. The whole world had moved on without her expecting her to catch up but failing to notice when she fell down time and time again skinning her knees with a newfound heartache.

Her whole world was gone.

Her bottom lip trembled. Just gone.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

“I’m.. sorry-

Her teeth chattered, she wore next to nothing and should have felt something but her skin didn’t 'feel' like that anymore; what she did feel was only lightness and the soft stroke of the wind as it rushed around her; carefully she floated her hand on the breeze as if the motion would swiftly carry her away before the end, as if by doing this it would take away all the hurt and pain of what would happen, what was bound to be. How had it come to this? How had she become so lost and ultimately alone?

..Wynonna.. I’m so sorry..”

The time ravaged photograph slipped from her fingers and floated gracefully on the wind between the two buildings, landing face up, the smiling brunette in a family portrait hugged the girl, who stood on cusp of the edge of her world three storeys above, tightly, their fingers laced together, a family complete.

Now incomplete.

She didn’t see as a figure picked it up, as a flash of colour ran a thumb over her face in the photograph and turned their head to look into the heavens as high as they could coming to a halt where she stood bathed like an angel in the golden morning sunlight on the edge of the rooftop. Their breath caught, gripping the photograph tightly a pained but determined look on their face, they disappeared into the crowd of faces and the wind lifted the girl’s dress sifting it on an unseen breeze, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and....

“Hey..”


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a constant repeat: "Amen" by R I T U AL >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9hbsPI9fU4
> 
> That's it, that's all I got. Goodnight.
> 
> -x-

“Hey..”  
  
It was soft at first,

“Wynonna?” She whispered, not daring to open her eyes.

“Hey..” It came again; louder but only just above a whisper, filled with concern, soft but hesitant, not Wynonna, too feminine, too strange but also... kind? Nice? Homely… wait…

“Stop..!” She opened her eyes, tears breaking through her eyelashes and sweeping down her cheeks.

A soft face peeked into the corner of her blindspot, pale features with a deep red russet head of hair tucked, no, braided neatly beneath a stetson; it’s beige colour rimmed with brown leather like that of western saddles deep in her memory; a memory from before. She blinked away the wetness at her eyes and swallowed the emotional lump in her throat roughly, a fear crossed her heart sharply inching into the cracks and pumping it hard with a thud of emotion.

Shit.

She gasped, breath catching in the back of her throat; feeling almost alive for just that millisecond that her eyes had passed by this girl with vibrant red hair and felt an indescribable connection that only the next second had disappeared.

She watched her, the redhead, out of the corner of her eye; hands raised she came closer into her line of view; “Don’t… Don’t come any closer…!” Fear laced into her voice as the stetson bobbed in understanding, raised hands shook slightly surrendering to the understanding that the girl standing on the edge of the rooftop was in control of what would happen here.

“Okay… Okay.. I won’t..” She spoke softly, slowly, the concern still creeping in on the edges of her words. She indicated to the section of roof next to her; “…I’m just gonna sit here, if that’s okay with you?”

The redhead moved to stand on the raised edge of the roof with the girl at arms length to her left, she gulped audibly as she tried not to look down, being afraid of heights was not on the agenda right now. She shuffled her feet a bit and bending, sat her butt on the cool granite gravel with her legs dangling over the edge, a neat vertical drop straight down three storeys into the alleyway far far below that was awash in sea of faces;

An audience to a swans last song.

Minutes passed that felt like hours and eventually the girl also sat, her thin frame slightly crouched over, hidden in the billowing white dress that floated angelically around her like magnificent white wings. They sat in silence, the distant sound of sirens the only noise that broke the odd understanding calm between them. She couldn’t hear the sobs but she could see her shoulders shaking and the way she roughly pushed her cuffed sleeve at her eyes to wipe away the evidence of her weaknesses.

The stetson dipped slightly as she removed it, placing it next to her catching the eye of the girl who’s eyes focused solely on her red hair caught in the sunlight, shining in brilliant colour. She hazarded a tiny smile and swallowed her fear as their eyes met and she saw the overwhelming sadness in her eyes. It broke her heart.

Instinct passed the photograph back to the girl praying that she would take it and her breath hitched when she glanced down at it, lip trembling, a petite hand outstretched slowly taking it from her hand, their fingers touching slightly as her fingers stroked the faces like she remembered them fondly and fleetingly;

“I’m Nicole” She offered slowly and swallowed hard. “You don’t have to tell me yours, but I want you to know mine-”

“Waverly.” She almost didn’t catch it, it was spoken so quietly. “Waverly?”

Nicole smiled but it was short lived because now what? She surely didn’t have the answers the girl, Waverly, was looking for, she didn’t even know if she could help let alone talk her down away from the edge. Everything she had done up until this moment was on pure instinct, she wasn’t trained for this, she was just in the right place at the right time.

“Why are you here?” Waverly’s voice cracked with emotion, betraying her over and over again.

“Because you’re here” It was just like breathing; how those words flowed so simply from her mouth, how she believed every single one even though the next words Waverly spoke mirrored her in their entirety. “But you don’t even _know_ me..” Her features were downcast; she did not see as Nicole shifted just a couple of inches closer her abandoned stetson moving farther and farther away.

“No, but I’d like to..” She plucked a tissue from her pocket and held it out, fluttering in the breeze, to Waverly. “..If you’ll let me?”

The smaller girl took it, hesitantly, seeing that Nicole was now closer but making no move to pull away. The gravel bit into her thighs, cold and slightly damp, it seeped through her jeans numbing her skin as it soaked through the longer she lingered in one place. Waverly didn’t offer any more in the form of words before Nicole found herself indicating to the photograph that she still clutched deftly in her hands.

“Your... sister?-” She guessed, but knew she wasn’t all that far off the mark. The silence was deafening. “She looks like you..” She offered, but really she wasn’t sure that they were the right words, and suddenly felt out of her depth, it wasn’t so easy to console someone who sat on the edge of a building with all the intention in the world of jumping. Did what she would say right now make any difference at all or had Waverly made up her mind and nothing Nicole could or would say now would change her mind.

Waverly’s mind had taken her elsewhere, she didn’t here the question that tumbled from Nicole’s mouth, she didn’t see her mouth moving, her rosy lips parting and speaking the question of her sister; in her mind Wynonna was right next to her, sitting on the roof edge with her, close enough that their thighs touched warming her left side with just her presence; her hand was pressed tightly in her own an uncomfortable grip housing a hard object biting into the palm of her hand. It made Waverly want to cry out as Wynonna prized their palms apart and made Waverly look, made her see it - breathing hard, she stared at the metal casing digging into her skin, its rough texture that had crumpled upon impact, it’s golden sheen that held a spent bullet. She held _the_ spent bullet. The blood was on _her_ hands.

“She looks like you…”

Waverly’s head snapped to the right staring directly, intensely into the redhead’s brown eyes, Nicole didn’t pull away staying right where she was, looking, watching her back, it made Waverly feel uncomfortable for a moment, she’d forced the windows to her soul to open and now Nicole was seeing all her flaws; she caught a sob before it spilled out over her lips, realising that the heat from her left had gone now, that in reality Wynonna was never there to begin with, she had imagined her. Just like she’d been imagining her all this time, for weeks now; when she’d crossed the park, in her mind Wynonna had been at her side, linking arms with her; at the grocery store just the other day when she made a passing comment on what the cashier was wearing and Waverly found herself stifling a giggle, they were all figments of her imagination; it was easier for Waverly to pretend she was right there with her than the alternative reality of not knowing where she was.

It was her mistake, and Wynonna was paying for it.

She held her gaze with the redhead for some time before the urge to say something to fill the silence was unbearable. Swallowing hard she felt like a trainwreck spilling its cargo out onto the tracks and countryside around it as it crashed and burnt in a smouldering mess. The closeness of the woman next to her was a comfort, feeling the distance between them an oppressive weight on her already handstitched heart.

“Wynonna” She held up the picture, nodded slightly and looked back at Nicole searching for a confirmation of understanding, a nod or a blink, all she received was a tentative silence that indicated she was listening, waiting for the next part that she knew would fall out of Waverly’s mouth any second; “Her name’s Wynonna, but she’s not here anymore”

It felt foreign to say so much so fast, almost like when she opened her mouth all the words came tumbling out in a rush of verbal colour. Waverly was vaguely aware that Nicole had shuffled closer still, the distance between them now was less than a metre, it should have phased her but she reasoned that it wouldn’t matter all that much soon, suppressing an urge to reach out with her fingers and touch the girl’s hand to let her know that she appreciated her presence.

But it would have been weird, they didn’t know each other outside of this time, outside of this place and Waverly was sure the only reason she was here with her was to stop her from doing something stupid. She’d guessed some time ago that the redhead was a cop, yes she was dressed in jeans now but it was early morning, she’d not made it to the station yet or she was off duty, not many people wore a stetson like that for pleasure. Or maybe she did, Waverly didn’t know Nicole anymore than she knew her. She was curious, she found herself wanting to know more, wanting to find out why; why she was sitting next to her right now when she didn’t know her from Beverley; why she was wasting her time on a girl she did not know-

“What are you thinking?” The redhead’s question caught her unawares, scared suddenly that Nicole could read her thoughts and was sifting through all the crap up there judging her, but there wasn’t judgement in that voice; only kindness, and it was a kindness that she didn’t deserve. “Do you think it will hurt?”

Waverly had looked down flush against the brickwork deep deep down till her eyes hit the ground and stopped short, Nicole caught her swallowing audibly before taking a shaky breath herself, she’d known it was coming but she was still unprepared for the rawness of it, for the flat out question no skirting around the subject. She couldn’t lie, she wouldn’t because right now it mattered more than anything to tell the truth, she owed Waverly that much if nothing else, but still it stuck at the back of her throat, refusing to leave her mouth. She roughly carded her fingers through her hair, pushed it backwards till she felt the tautness of the strands as they pulled against her scalp;

“Yes, Waverly..”

It wasn't a statement of fact right now, that’s not what Waverly needed to hear, it was sympathy laced with emotional hurt, it hurt to admit it and yet she’d been forced into a corner the moment she’d glanced up to Waverly standing there alone on that ledge; she wouldn’t have done it differently though, she was here right now, in the moment with her no matter how much it hurt her, she was certain it was hurting Waverly a whole lot more and right now; Nicole would have given anything to have taken that pain away.

Anything.

“…it’s going to hurt. You’re.. not far enough up to pass out before y-” She swallowed roughly, her hands stilling trying so hard not to speak with just her hands; they always made it so easy, she didn’t want this to be easy, she wanted it to be the truth. “..before you hit the ground.. It _will_ hurt Waverly, it will _really_ hurt..” Nicole’s fingers deftly brushed tears from her eyes; not looking in Waverly’s direction but fully aware of her eyes upon her. “Thank you” She spoke just above a whisper, her voice soft eyes trained on the redhead. “For not lying to me.”

Nicole’s form next to her was rigid, unmoving and Waverly wasn’t by any means dumb, she’d done her research, in fact she prided herself in the work she’d done on the subject despite it being wholly morbid. She knew the fall wouldn’t kill her, she knew she wasn’t high enough up to cause any damaged except a few broken bones and perhaps some internal bleeding. But this building had meant something in her other life, when she and her sisters would come up to the rooftop of their apartment to think, to breathe the air that wasn’t polluted by the vehicle fumes in the street below and to stare at the stars; making and breaking dreams as sisters did, this building was poignant as a beginning and as an end, she knew it wasn’t high enough, but it held memories that she realised with a quickening thud of her heart in her chest; she wasn’t quite ready to let go of yet.. That’s why she’d bought the pills too, so that by the time she slipped off the edge into the thin air she would already be on her way to peace. Only the redhead had interrupted her and only she knew that the little plastic cases of pills were sitting directly behind her in her bag, cuddled close to a bottle of half emptied whiskey that Wynonna had been drinking when they came for her.

It seemed oddly poetic that the last thing she drank before she was taken away would be the last thing that she drank to take her away. She could laugh at her carefully thought out plan but for one little minor detail.

Nicole.

She was never supposed to be here. No one was supposed to see her last thoughts in so much detail, no one was supposed to be awake and she was supposed to be gone when the sunrise kissed those clouds and bathed them in red like her blood would have bathed the ground before long. But she had been taken aback by the beauty of it, the way the sun rose in a golden glow and made her feel warmer than she had been in weeks, months even. The dawn had betrayed her with it’s glory and she’d missed her chance.

Seeing Nicole now, the way she roughly brushed those tears away from her eyes; the way her eyes bled concern and kindness, she wanted it to stop; to ask her to close them because this was not how she wanted to go. Not with the idea that those eyes would watch and they had the possibility of holding onto so much more, she had a stark flash forward to the future of Nicole holding her, pulling her close; beholding her with those eyes, filling her wholly and completely with love. It made her stomach drop with sadness and her heart flutter with life.

“I’m sorry, I never wanted this..” Waverly’s hand gestured back and forth between the two of them, Nicole’s tears had dried in the wind but her eyes still remained a little red and puffy.  “I never wanted-” She broke off but didn’t still her mind. “-to _feel_ like _this_ again; to feel like I’m connected.. Like _we’re_ connected.. I never wanted that Nicole”

Waverly’s head hurt, all these emotions and their build up were really taking their toll on her, she scrunched up her face and pressed her fingers to her temples, hoping to ease the tension; but it wouldn’t, she’d hoped she wouldn’t feel this much, feeling this much had only gotten her into trouble time and time again; as her fingers kneaded the skin on her temple they also absentmindedly rose to stroke over the raised scar at her hairline, just visible if you were really looking, still angry and a little red.

“You know, you asked me why I was here before?” Nicole had moved closer still, the gap between them was less and the heat from the warmth of her presence was strangely comforting. Waverly wouldn’t move away but she warred with her mind on why she shouldn’t, though ultimately it was her heart that stopped her; it’s deep pounding in her chest making every breath shaky, urgent, a flood of fear pooling into her mouth. “And i’m here because you’re here, but that’s not the only reason-”

Her hand was in her hair again, fingers neatly cutting through the soft strands, inching out the tangles as the wind whipped around them, picking up in intensity, the cool air of the morning moving frostily through the space between the two women.

“I’ve been here before Waverly, different city different time, I was much younger then but the feelings are the same. I’m older _now_ than he was back then. I’m older than my older brother..” She stopped after that statement, realising she hadn’t said it out loud till now and just how much it pained her to admit that not only was he really gone but that she would always be older than him now and he would always be twenty four forever. “I miss him every single day Waverly, there isn’t a moment when I don’t think about him… how I wished I could have helped him, but I didn’t know how…”

She took a deep breath, hands pressed either side of her into the gravel; bracing against them as she leaned forwards closer over the edge of the roof, the anxiety from the vertigo making her feel more than a bit lightheaded as a thick sick feeling settled in the base of her stomach. She closed her eyes for a second and when she reopened them she immediately sensed the younger girl's presence beside her, she’d slowly been closing the gap every now and then whilst Waverly wasn’t watching and she knew she saw and sensed it but never moved away, she’d stayed right where she was till there was less than a metre between them; now though  there was a brush of the fabric of her dress against her arm and a smaller hand ghosted hers, hesitant as it touched her, fingers closing around hers, holding her hand.

“I’m sorry Nicole… I don’t know what to say, but I’m sorry… I really am”

“My point is Waverly that I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t at least try to understand why you’re up here, barefoot and lonely?”

Her voice softened as she turned to look at Waverly, noting the way her hand was still clasped in the smaller girls and the way her other hand shook as she pushed the hair from her face and drew her eyes to Nicole’s level carefully, she’d not seen her eyes properly before now, the way the moss green seeped through a light chocolate brown before joining the black oblivion of her pupil; she drew in a breath, aware of not speaking her mind because she wanted to say ‘wow’ followed shortly by ‘beautiful’ but it wasn’t appropriate to the situation; no, it wasn’t appropriate at all, she should shut those thoughts down right now, outside of this situation, Nicole doubted they would have even spoken, let alone let their eyes meet like this.

“Talk to me Waverly..” Nicole’s voice was soft, but firm, she’d let Waverly take the reigns by holding her hand first but this was now different territory, she didn’t want to startle her, much less have her pull away and recoil the touch, so she gripped her hand lightly, squeezing as a reassurance. “What happened?”

The most important thing was that Waverly didn’t pull away from her; she didn’t offer any more than that hand contact but Waverly stayed where she was, even though her breathing shallowed she’d moved back from leaning over the edge, she sat a little straighter, a little less weighed down by the world and so when she opened her mouth and the words slipped out, truth be told Nicole wasn’t quite ready to hear it;

“Daddy always kept a gun in the house, in the corner, next to the sink in the downstairs bathroom. It was.. It wasn’t ever loaded though”

Waverly’s eyelashes fluttered, a couple of rogue tears dripped down and landed on her dress, Nicole squeezed her hand reassuringly, covering the other side of it with her other hand. After another achingly slow breath Waverly continued “…it wasn’t supposed to be loaded; I only grabbed it because he wouldn’t let up, he had his fingers in her hair” Waverly’s left hand gripped her own hair and made the actions of tugging so that her mouth didn’t have to release the words; “She was screaming and I was crying; ‘Daddy, don’t hurt her, please don’t hurt her’ and her eyes looked through me, right through me down to the bone, begging me”

She stifled a sob, hand touched her lips as her body shook; “I hit him with the barrel, but it bounced off the mantle, my finger clipped the trigger; the kickback…. The gun went off…. It wasn’t supposed to be loaded Nicole” the way she said her name was heartbreakingly honest, it stabbed a needle deep into Nicole’s courage and she was right back at square one begging her brother not to do it but she couldn’t get lost not this time, Waverly needed her. “Wynonna made me promise, made me tell them it was her, that she had the gun in her hand and she as the reason daddy had died” Waverly’s hand moved slightly, cold beneath Nicole’s but she still did not remove it. “It was my fault Nicole, I’m the reason they took her away, I’m the reason she’s gone.” She physically felt Waverly slip further away in her grief when she removed the contact from Nicole’s hand and sat hands in her lap; a ghost slowly slipping further away.

“Waverly?” Nicole asked, not allowing her to retreat any further into herself, bringing her hand up to her shoulder, stroking slowly, “I want you to look at me, can you do that?

Waverly’s eyes stung with tears, raw and tired, emotionally drained she had no more resistance to the soft sound of Nicole’s voice, slowly she raised her eyes and managed to meet Nicole’s. Her smile was a warm and welcome relief. “This is not your fault, okay? None of this is your fault..” Nicole’s fingers still stroked her shoulder, moving in little circles, comfortingly calming. “Wynonna did what she did because she loves you, because nothing in this life is as important as family; she was protecting you,” Nicole’s hand moved up to cup Waverly’s cheek, watching the tears brim at her eyes again; “You are important Waverly, Wynonna wouldn’t have done what she did if she didn’t think so and…. for what it’s worth so do I.” Her smile was kind, laced with understanding as Waverly’s walls fell and she crumpled into Nicole’s embrace.

The redhead cradled her, whispering reassurances into her ear.

They sat that way for what seemed like forever, in the inbetween, in the quiet before Nicole couldn’t hold back any longer, pulling them apart she looked deep into Waverly’s bloodshot eyes; “Let me help, let me do this… come home with me Waverly...” She squeezed Waverly’s hand between both of hers, transferring her warmth to the younger girl’s frozen fingers. “..I can’t promise that everything will be okay, but I promise you that I’m here-”

Turning slowly, Waverly’s hand still clasped in her own, Nicole pulled herself over back onto the snow covered rooftop; indicating that she wanted Waverly to follow and exhaled a relieved breath when she did, and she could help her down, slowly, steadily, her free hand guiding her to safety. No sooner had Waverly’s bare feet hit solid ground her floodgates opened and she was sobbing uncontrollably into Nicole’s arms.

“Thank you..” It was barely audible, muffled through the sobs as she pressed her face into the redhead’s body but Nicole knew what it was and only held her tighter, hand pressed against her mousey brown hair, stroking it slowly, she hushed the crying girl, her own lip trembling in an effort to keep her voice from shaking.

“Shhh…” She closed her eyes against the noise of the world below; the sirens and the movements of the city.

“You’re safe now… I’ve got you…”


End file.
